Swordwrath
Swordwrath are a low health melee unit, used in large numbers or as a basic early game unit for Order . Appearance A Swordwrath lacks any facial features, hair, or clothing. They are a basic black stick figure wielding a sword. They used to lack armour but have since been able to wear helmets. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Rage Rage is a Swordwrath's only ability. Researching it costs 50 gold and 50 mana. It takes 60 seconds to research. When activated, a Swordwrath will lose some of their health, glow red and have their movement speed and attack rate greatly increased, which is the equivalent to increased damage. The Swordwrath will also let out a war cry to audibly indicate its usage to both you and the enemy (if the screen is close enough). A Swordwrath cannot use Rage if it's health is too low. A group of Swordwrath using rage is ideal for chasing a retreating enemy. A large group of Swordwrath can easily raze through a group of units. Rage can also be used to retreat as well, using its speed boost to run away. Uses Swordwrath can be used in early-game and in late-game. For early-game, Swordwraths are used to establish domination when Speartons or more advanced units cannot be accessed. With adequate protection and rage, Swordwrath can do large amounts of damage in an attack. A swordwrath does high damage especially in groups and is perfect for countering chaos early game. Some other uses include using them as meat shields for weaker units like Archidons, however this mainly only applies Early-Game. In late-game, they can be used in masses (combined with Rage) to swarm the enemy or rush into the enemy's statue, though it would not work well if the enemy has castle archers (due to the high splash damage.) Trivia *Swordwraths now have helmets they can equip in the Armoury, but currently there are only 4 helmets. *Swordwrath used to not have any helmets they could wear in the armoury. The reason for this was because there are two standing animations for the Swordwrath and it was considered to take too much time to animate each helmet twice. However, the animations were changed and helmets added. *Swordwrath have been buffed in the past by reducing their cost from 150 gold to the current 125 gold. *Rage have been nerfed in a previous patch to cost more health. *Swordwrath have many different swords available in the Armoury, such as Katanas, Energy Swords, Longswords, Claymores and Chainsaws. However, despite all these swords have different styles of use the Swordwrath will use the same attack animations and still do the same amount of damage. *In Stick War 1, before there were Swordwrath there were Clubwrath that later advanced, some other Clubwrath can also be seen with a giant. *Rage openings have been less used ever since the Rage nerf and when the archer meta was more developed. * In Stick War 1, Swordwraths used to wield different types of swords which had different damage. * When a Spearton kills a Swordwrath, it will show an animation which the Spearton stabs his spear in the Swordwrath's throat, killing him painfully. * Similar to the Speartons, Juggerknights have 2 finishings for Swordwraths.The first one shows the Juggerknight throws his axe at the victim, and slam it along with the Swordwrath to the floor brutally. The second animation shows the Juggerknight takes the sword from the Swordwrath when he tries to hit the knight, then the Juggerknights stabs the sword in the victim's stomach. * The Swordwrath are one of the 2 units which are being finished brutally, the other be Crawlers. * The Swordwrath name is derived from a combination of the words swordsmen and wrath a refrence to there rage ability for wrath and that they weild swords . Category:Units